


naked alpacas

by vonseal



Series: jinny and junie [2]
Category: ASTRO (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Fluff, M/M, Romance, minhyuk is hardly in it sorry, more alpacas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-15
Updated: 2018-02-15
Packaged: 2019-03-19 04:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13696557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vonseal/pseuds/vonseal
Summary: myungjun likes talking about alpacas, and jinwoo likes myungjun.





	naked alpacas

**Author's Note:**

> idk what this shit is, im sorry

Alpacas, Jinwoo learned, had a lot of fleece.

He always knew they did, especially after adopting Jinny, but he was never aware of just how _much_ it all was until springtime began to roll around, until the frost was slowly melting from their flowerbed and Myungjun's scarves were stored at the back of their dresser drawers. Jinny was let out more often with the warmer weather, and Myungjun would watch her while flipping through the papers they had been given at her adoption.

Jinwoo would come home to Myungjun perched near the living room window, staring out at his alpaca. He was _supposedly_ doing work, _supposedly_ finishing a big project for a company's logo, but, more often than not, he had pulled up a list of contacts on his laptop, something Jinwoo usually bypassed.

“What's all this?” Jinwoo finally asked one day as he shed himself of his light, spring jacket and hung it up on the coat rack nearby.

Myungjun didn't glance over at his arrival. He looked out instead at Jinny, who was eating hay in her enclosure, then murmured, “People.”

“People,” Jinwoo repeated with a hum. He moved to stand beside Myungjun's seated form, kissing the top of his head before smoothing down wild hair. “What sort of _people_ , Myungjun?”

“People who can shear alpacas.”

Jinwoo blinked. In all his excitement with owning Jinny, he had forgotten the simple fact that alpacas were like sheep when it came to shearing. That was what Jinny's previous owner had explained, anyway, as she handed Jinwoo a list of information.

(Myungjun had tried to listen, but he ended up hugging Jinny and holding back his own tears, and so Jinwoo alone became privy to the alpaca facts.)

“Someone who...who can shear alpacas?” Jinwoo glanced out at Jinny before wrapping his arms around his boyfriend and leaning into him, pressing his chin down onto Myungjun's shoulder and giving a small sigh. “You've been looking for a while, haven't you?”

Myungjun nodded his head, planting a kiss over on Jinwoo's cheek from where he sat.

“Then why haven't you found one yet?”

“It's not as simple as you're making it out to be,” Myungjun complained. “We have to find one who's trustworthy, right? Someone with _great_ credentials and reviews. Do you think I'd ever allow someone inexperienced to touch Jinny?” Jinwoo gave a gentle _no_ in response, and Myungjun continued, “And, not only that, but a lot of them are only willing to drive so far. Most of them live in the country, so they do their work out _there_. I don't think they're going to come to the city.”

Jinwoo looked over at the list Myungjun had put together, of the various shearers he had yet to contact. “One of these, probably, will be it,” he assured, squeezing Myungjun's shoulders. “I don't see how they could refuse. I mean, have you _seen_ Jinny? She's perfectly sweet and calm and docile.”

“She's a cheerful wreck, Jinwoo. She's just like you.”

Jinwoo swatted Myungjun's back. “She takes after _you_ , babe, not me.”

Myungjun ignored him, far more invested in finding someone to help Jinny shed her heavy winter coat. He talked as he worked through his contacts, emailing each one separately, including a large plethora of images containing his alpaca.

(Jinwoo told him he needn't attach those pictures, but Myungjun _insisted_ that if they only saw her, they would fall in love immediately, as he had when _he_ saw Jinny.

“I never know which Jinny you're referring to anymore,” Jinwoo mumbled, “since you used to call _me_ Jinny.”

Myungjun smiled over at him. “I still do,” he admitted.

Jinwoo still wasn't quite sure, but he allowed Myungjun to butter him up with affection, regardless.)

It was midnight when Myungjun finally received a response from someone he had research thoroughly. He had hyped him up to Jinwoo, as well, showing off his gleaming reviews from other clients and pointing out that he lived far enough into the city to shorten the distance between them. Jinwoo had convinced Myungjun to email him, and some hours later, Myungjun was shoving Jinwoo's sleeping form and pointing excitedly at his laptop.

“He agreed!” Myungjun announced. “He said he's free on Friday!”

“Is he?” Jinwoo yawned, shifting his position and rolling over to face Myungjun with bleary eyes. He could feel Jinny move from her spot at the foot of the bed, and he smacked his lips together as he glanced at their alpaca. “So she's losing all of her fur this week?”

He could tell Myungjun was frowning from the sound of his voice. “What if she gets cold without it?” he worried. “Or what if people think she's naked?”

Jinwoo sighed. He moved his arm over, wrapping it around Myungjun's waist and tugging on him lightly. Myungjun resisted at first before placing his laptop back on the nightstand and rolling into Jinwoo's soft embrace. “No one will think she's naked, Myungjun. She's an alpaca.”

Myungjun didn't seem quite ready to accept the logic of Jinwoo's statement, however. The very next day, he spent his time looking for sweaters that would fit an alpaca.

(He complained that he wasn't getting the results he wanted, that all he found were links to sweaters made from alpaca fleece.

“I'm going to have to make Jinny her own sweater, then,” he fussed as he pat down Jinny's fluffy expanse of fleece.

“You need to learn to knit first, babe,” Jinwoo reminded, “and, anyway, it'll be spring and summer, so she might get hot-”

“I don't want her to be _naked_.”

Myungjun usually won all the arguments, just because Jinwoo couldn't be bothered to fight back.)

Friday came around, not without Myungjun's jitters and nerves getting the best of him. They had never had anyone look over Jinny, save for the initial tests and examinations, and Myungjun had been fine with that because it was quick and simple. Examinations didn't require strapping Jinny down and possibly causing her to become too stressed, so Myungjun claimed.

The vet was smaller than Jinwoo had expected someone who wrangled alpacas to be. He had high cheekbones and a deep tone, and Jinwoo was wary at first until he noticed how his eyes lit up once he saw Jinny.

He introduced himself as Park Minhyuk, and the moment he complimented how happy Jinny seemed to be, Myungjun's worries vanished. They discussed the type of foods Jinny ate, the areas in which she slept, the way she skipped outside cheerfully every single morning, and in that time, Minhyuk had already managed to strap her down properly without Myungjun even batting an eye.

The process went by rather quickly. Minhyuk talked all the while, and Myungjun followed the simple instructions he had to give. Jinwoo, feeling very much like an innocent bystander in it all, watched on fondly, hopeful that Myungjun would make an alpaca-loving friend by the end of the day.

(Myungjun often complained that there weren't enough people in the world who appreciated alpacas.)

Minhyuk departed that evening, only after accepting an invitation for dinner. They were left with a naked alpaca and a giant bag of fleece, which Myungjun had rejected the notion of tossing.

“What are we going to do with all of it?” Jinwoo asked as they readied themselves for bed.

Myungjun pursed his lips. He was unwilling to throw away part of his alpaca, even if there was no necessary _need_ to keep it around. Jinwoo understood, certainly so, but he didn't want to store dirty alpaca fleece forever.

“I'll figure something out,” Myungjun assured him. “By the end of the week. And, if I don't, then we'll get rid of it.”

Jinwoo trusted him. Jinwoo trusted every word Myungjun said, because Myungjun never went back on his word.

(And if he did, he usually found some loophole that was difficult for Jinwoo to disregard; Myungjun was intelligent, and Jinwoo was constantly in awe of his boyfriend.)

But Myungjun was determined to keep it, in any case. So much so that he eagerly signed up for spinning lessons, and he took his large bag of fleece over to his class one day and came back with a large skein of yarn. He showed it first to Jinny, bragging to her about how her fleece had _made_ something, and how it could be extremely useful, and then he displayed it for Jinwoo to see, his excitement contagious as he explained to Jinwoo the ends and outs of how to make yarn. It all flew over Jinwoo's head, really, but he couldn't take his eyes off of Myungjun as information poured forth from the boy's mouth.

“See, look, you first card this, and it's simple hand carders that kind of look like big brushes for dogs, you know, and then the fine fibers is what you'll work with, right? And the lady has a spinning wheel for sale, and I told her I might actually buy it, so she put it on hold for me, but we both spun it all together! And so then we switched to a niddy noddy – I love that name, Jinjin – and after that, we were able to make our yarn! She said I could dye it, too, any colors I wanted, but I don't have to go to a class for that, I can probably do it outside. You can help, if you want, if you're not too tired for work, and-”

Jinwoo couldn't help but lean over and kiss Myungjun's cheek, his breath fanning across the boy's skin as he whispered, “Junie, you're adorable.”

Myungjun blushed and tugged away from Jinwoo's touch. “I'm trying to talk to you about alpaca yarn!”

Jinwoo just giggled, and he scooted closer to Myungjun, this time kissing the tip of his nose. “It's all very fascinating,” he said, and it wasn't, not really, but Jinwoo would lie because Myungjun was _excited_ about it, and anything Myungjun was excited about was fascinating to Jinwoo. “But I just can't help but want to kiss you, I think, at every single second of the day.”

Myungjun pouted, but he didn't move back again. He allowed Jinwoo's kisses to travel to his other cheek, up to his forehead, and then back down the bridge of his nose. “Alpaca yarn isn't supposed to be so romantic,” he mumbled, but when Jinwoo took the time to look at him, he realized that Myungjun's eyes were fluttering close.

“Mm, you say that but I think you don't mind my affection very much.”

Myungjun didn't respond to Jinwoo's teasing. He reached his hands up, cupping Jinwoo's cheeks within his fingers, gently rubbing his thumb into Jinwoo's skin. Jinwoo hummed in appreciation, then smiled when Myungjun returned his nose kisses.

“I can't help it, either,” he whispered, “wanting to kiss you at every single second of the day.”

“Even when you're discussing how to make alpaca yarn?”

“Oh, yeah, _especially_ then, especially when you look so cute as you watch me.” Myungjun moved his arms, wrapping them around Jinwoo's body and bumping their foreheads together. “You look at me like I'm your _everything_.”

“Because you are.”

“If you include Jinny in that, I'll agree.”

Jinwoo groaned. “Fine. You _and_ Jinny are my everything.”

Myungjun grinned widely and kissed Jinwoo once more, this time capturing his lips within his own and closing his eyes again.

And, that night, as the two of them lay in bed, curled up within each other, Jinwoo watched Myungjun sleep, stared upon the soft smile and the long eyelashes and the tanned skin. He remembered their first meeting, and their first kiss, and their first _I love you'_ s. Myungjun had always been at the forefront of anything Jinwoo did, always in his mind with any plans that were made, and Jinwoo realized he would have to go back on his agreement he made with Myungjun.

“Sorry, Jinny,” he mumbled, glancing at the floor where the naked alpaca slept. She didn't move, and Myungjun didn't move, both lost to the whims of sleep, and so Jinwoo found it appropriate to tell no one, and everyone, “It's Myungjun. _Myungjun_ is my everything.”

He was satisfied with that, and he buried his nose into Myungjun's neck with a slight giggle.

(Some time later, those words already long-forgotten, Jinwoo was given a birthday present. The contents contained a hat, made from homespun alpaca yarn, and a note, which Jinwoo cherished more than anything. He hung it up proudly on their fridge, and the following morning, he definitely didn't miss Myungjun's goofy smile when he saw it.

_You, and you alone, make up my everything, Park Jinwoo._ )

 

**Author's Note:**

> LIKE LITERALLY this is awful but sometimes i need to produce a fic, as terrible as it might be, to get back in the groove. and im tERRIBLY out of the groove. so lmao here ya losers go
> 
> catch me on the flip side as i work more on _mistake_ at [vonseal](http://www.vonseal.tumblr.com)!


End file.
